


You

by Lextraassbitch_26, Trashqueen19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A shitty soulmate au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextraassbitch_26/pseuds/Lextraassbitch_26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashqueen19/pseuds/Trashqueen19
Summary: "What the fuck Yolo, it is you.” Steph said angrily





	You

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't the best but we've been sitting on it for a while now and it's preventing us from getting out new things. Hope you enjoy.

Hope was three when the marks from her soulmate started to appear, scribbles went up and down her arm. Her grandma excitedly explained to her that the drawings came from her person and demonstrated what was happening with her grandpa. After that day, Hope constantly had markers in her hand. She would draw lopsided smiley faces to accompany the messy hearts left by her soulmate.  
________________  
When Kelley was five, she was finally able to write a sentence to her soulmate. _‘H i, my na me is Kelley.’_ She excitedly wrote in a messy scrawl with the heart she always drew. She had been waiting for what felt like forever to properly introduce herself, rejecting her mom’s offer of having her write her name on her arm. She wanted to do it herself, like Hope, her soulmate had a week prior. They were in kindergarten, so their conversations were becoming more than squiggly lines and happy faces.  
_“Hi kelley, nic to meet yu.”_ Kelley laughed giddily as she watched a smiley face appear next to the words.  
__________________  
_“My new coach is making me play keeper. I was literally the best goal scorer on my last team.”_ Kelley could sense Hope’s frustration through the writing that was appearing on her arm. She knew that the girl's family had moved yet again and that she was not adjusting very well. They had agreed to only share first names, no last names and no locations until they were eighteen, they were twelve and didn’t want to rush their bond.  
_“I’m sorry dude, I’m sure you’ll be a fantastic keeper. But I’d totally score on you :)”_ She wrote under Hope’s neat handwriting.  
_“You would not Kels.”_ Kelley learned early on how Hope’s competitiveness matched hers.  
“ _Wanna bet, Hopey? ;)”_ She smirked as she wrote it, knowing that it would momentarily distract Hope from her soccer practice.  
_“You’re on K. Prepare to eat your words.”_ Hope smiled, she was very thankful for Kelley. She was really good at distracting her.  
_“Talk to you later Hopey, gotta go practice my shots so I can beat you ;)”_ Hope laughed, who would have expected them both to be soccer players.  
_____________________  
_“Good luck on the history test Kell! :0)”_ Kelley grinned and sent her back a heart. She slouched against the wall in her desk. Homeroom was her time to get some extra sleep, it was junior year and she knew that Stanford was watching her so she’d been cramming to keep her grades up. Tobin and Alex had combined the desks behind her and were leaning on each other while Tobin had her ‘special’ brownie with a side of cheeto puffs. Kling gave her a side eye as Alex just gazed at her with obvious heart eyes. She scoffed and focused on her favorite couple to pick on. Alyssa and Steph had turned their desks to face their little group, but were clearly in their own world. Alyssa was leaned on towards Steph, smiling like a fool as her soulmate turned girlfriend told a story animatedly.  
“Geez, do you have an off button?” Kling complained with a smirk on her face, knowing it would prompt a reaction from Alyssa. Stephanie shot a death glare her way while Alyssa turned her head angrily, pushing her leg out to kick Kling’s desk, sending it to the other row with a loud clang that went mostly ignored. Meghan’s face fell into a combination of fear and surprise.  
“Leave her alone.” Alyssa said, frown still present on her face until Steph laid a hand on her forearm, causing her to relax back into their conversation. Alyssa Naeher was a mystery to Kling. Shy and laid back until someone was the slightest bit rude to Steph, or any of her friends for that matter, then she became the scariest person Kling had ever met. She always forgot just how built their keeper was, she was always so soft with McCaffery. When Kling finally focused on the real world again, she turned to Tobin, who was cackling in her seat.  
“Shut up Heath Bar.” She said as she shrunk in her seat, face turning red. Kelley just shook her head at her fellow defender. Playing soccer in high school brought around a lot of changes for her, including being put in the back as a defender instead of where she was comfortable as a striker. It was a huge adjustment, but Hope really helped her through it all. It was weeks of Kelley being angry and Hope reassuring her that she would be okay and that they were obviously meant to be; a keeper and her defender. That had made Kelley warm inside, her feelings for Hope were rapidly growing and she was counting down the days until she turned eighteen, five days after Hope. It was months away and Kelley couldn’t wait to meet her before the start of their senior year. Kelley focused back on her friend group, Kling looked ready to retaliate against Alyssa, Alex and Tobin were being useless and the fire in Kling’s eyes kept getting brighter. As soon as she stands up to stop Kling, the bell rings. She lets out a heavy sigh and walks out of the room with Steph and Lyss. She looks back and sees that Tobin has her in a lazy headlock and is messing up her hair. She laughs and turns around as Kling started to protest about her “do” being ruined. Kelley rolled her eyes and then leaped onto Alyssa's back. The other girl shook her head, but adjusted herself to make them both comfortable.  
“Enjoy O’Hara, that's the only time you'll get to ride her.” Steph said with a smirk.  
“Stephy.” Alyssa mumbled, her face rapidly turning red as she stumbled and Kelley’s face dropped. Steph’s smirk only grew as they continued down the hall. Alyssa dropped Kelley and Steph off at their history class before heading to her own down the hall.  
“What a fine specimen.” Steph mutters as she ogles her girlfriend, who turns to look at them with a smile before she enters her class. Before they enter their own class, Steph has slightly messy handwriting on her wrist. “Love you so much, good luck xx”. Stephanie blushes and draws a heart back and Kelley smiles. She's happy for her friends, they're the weirdest match ever, but it works.  
“So, how's your hottie?” Steph asks as they take their seats and wait for the bell.  
“How do you know she's a hottie?” Kelley asks with a smile.  
“She's a keeper, she has to be. Look at Lyssa.” She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“She's good. She's meeting with Stanford next week.” Kelley replied, trying to contain her excitement that the school was looking into both of them.  
“How convenient.” Steph’s signature smirk is back.  
“As if you and Alyssa aren't looking into the schools that want both of you.” Kelley raises her eyebrow as the bell rings. Steph mouths a quick ‘you win’ as they face the front and their teacher enters. As their tests are being passed out, Kelley sees Hope’s familiar handwriting appear on her palm. _“I believe in you!”_ She wrote with a little spaceship below it. Kelley chuckled and showed Steph who snorted and took a quick picture to show the team later. She had a collection of Hope’s cheesy drawings.  
_____________  
_“So tomorrow no writing until noon.”_ Kelley smiled as she read her forearm. Nervous Hope was cute.  
_“Aye aye captain. You're going to do great. I promise”_ Kelley wrote back with a heart. She made sure to thoroughly scrub all of the writing of of her arms before she went to bed after they had said goodnight.  
________  
“Chill out Solo. You're making me dizzy.” JJ said from her couch as Hope paced back and forth.  
“C’mon Hope, come sit down with us and breathe.” Christen said gently as she leaned against her soulmate on the couch.  
“I'm sorry. Kelley went to bed early for a math test she has and she's sorta what keeps me centered.” Hope says as she sits on the couch and leans against Christen. “How aren't you nervous? Your appointment is right after mine tomorrow.” Hope asks Christen.  
“Because I know no matter what I'll be happy with where I go. Stanford with you or Santa Clara with this one.” She says and gently elbows Julie. “And I've learned how to properly handle stress.”  
“Ugh. J, you're lucky you've already committed to SC.” Hope said, sinking into the couch.  
“C’mon Moody, get some sleep before you walk a dent in the floor.” Julie said, grabbing Christen’s hand before leading Hope to the guest room. “You're going to crush it, I promise.” JJ said and pulled Hope in for a hug. She continued on to her room with Christen in tow. Her parents were hardly home, so her house became Hope’s safe haven and Christen’s quiet place. They get ready side by side and cuddle up in JJ’s twin bed.  
“She's going to be great. She'll finally meet Kelley and they'll be together and happy. She'll be happy.” Christen said into Julie's chest.  
“I know Chris. Our daughter is growing up.” JJ giggled and pulled Christen closer.  
_________  
“Kling. Just stop being annoying for one damn morning.” Kelley said angrily while rubbing her temples. She'd only slept until midnight, then couldn't fall asleep until her alarm went off. She could not deal with any of Kling’s harassment of their group. She looks at the girl and sees her looking back in shock. Kelley rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall and eventually falls asleep.  
_________  
Hope was ready. She was a damn good keeper and a damn good student. She had this in the bag. She was taking deep breaths in the hall. Her slot was at 8:30, first of the day.  
“Hope Solo.” She hopped up and walked into the room. It was going well. She totally had-  
“Uhm. Miss Solo? Can I ask what that is?” The recruiter stopped their interview and pointed at her forehead. Her heart froze. What did Kelley do? She started sweating.  
“Excuse me?” She asked politely, trying to hide her mortification.  
“Perhaps you should take a moment, contact your soulmate. We'll reschedule this for another time. Her stomach dropped. What had Kelley done.  
“Sir. Please. Can you just give me five minutes?” She pleaded, tears spring to her eyes.  
“Miss Solo, I promise we will reschedule this meeting. Stanford wants you. You are one of our top recruits. We will be back for you. But, go take care of that.” He said, shaking her hand. As soon as he was gone, Hope was sprinting to the bathroom. _“Idiotsandwhich”_.  
Tears started to fall from her eyes. Why would Kelley do this. Of all days. She knew how important this was to her future. Her emotions were running high. She grabbed a marker out of her bag and started writing.  
________  
“KO. Wake up. C’mon. Christ Kling. You're a real ass.” Kelley wakes up to Steph shaking her awake. She felt disoriented.  
“Why're you yelling?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
“Kling happened. We have to get you to the bathroom. Let's go. Lyssa, Alex, and I went to get Tobs some water and when we came back, this happened. Lyss is talking to Kling in the hall right now. We have to hurry before Hope’s appointment.” Steph explains as she pulls Kelley to the door. Kelley checks her watch and gasps.  
“What did Kling do? Steph. Hope’s appointment started about twenty minutes ago. Fuck. I promised her. No writing until at least noon. What if I ruined everything for her? Where's Kling. I'm going to kill her.” Kelley said, yanking her arm out of Steph’s arm and whips her head around the hallway.  
“Chill KO. Lyss is dealing with her we really need to clean your face up.” Stephanie said, gently taking Kelley’s hand. Kelley nodded, sniffing through the sudden onset of tears.  
When they reach the bathroom, Kelley glares at her reflection. She immediately turns the sink on and starts to scrub. Alyssa walks in a few moments later with a towel and soap.  
“I stopped by the locker room. I'm really sorry about Kling Kels.” Alyssa said softly as she helps Kelley clean off her forehead.  
“She's the idiot sandwich here. She's running till she pukes at the next ten practices.” She mumbled back, slouching against the sink.  
“Almost done. Have you heard from Hope?” Alyssa asks as she starts to dry her face.  
“I'm not sure. I'll check.” Kelley began taking off her sweatshirt and a new round of tears started as she saw both of her forearms full of Hope’s neat handwriting. She hasn't even began to read it when she collapses into Stephanie’s arms. She cries into her neck while Alyssa sits in front of Kelley and rubs her back.  
“How about we read it babe? I'm sure she'll understand.” Steph speaks quietly, not wanting to upset her even more. Kelley just nods and Alyssa grabs her arms to read out loud.  
_“Kelley. I'm not even sure what to say to you right now. I asked for one morning. One morning. And then, minutes into my meeting, the recruiter stops me and tells me that we should schedule for another time. I'm sure you could imagine my confusion at that. Because my soulmate had promised me that there would not be any writing until I gave the all clear. And it wasn't even one that could be passed off as an accident or as a sign of good luck. No. It was big block letters across my forehead Kelley. I am so lucky to have been given a second chance. You almost ruined my shot at my dream school. Why would you do that? Maybe we should have some space for a while. A long while”_  
Alyssa's eyes go wide as she finishes reading. She looks up to meet Steph’s equally wide eyes as Kelley starts sobbing.” She hates me guys. She's never going to want to meet me.” She sobs over and over. Alyssa and Stephanie try to calm her down for about 20 minutes. When she's finally calmed down to shuddering breaths, Steph takes action.  
“Lyssa. Get me a marker. Kell, turn your arm over.” She commands, her anger at Hope rising. When Lyss returns with the marker and Kelley has turned her arm, she starts writing.  
_“Hey Hope, this is one of Kelley’s friends. You have to understand that this was not Kelley's fault in any way. One of our teammates decided to take advantage of Kelley being asleep in homeroom to do this to her. Trust me. Kelley has been nonstop talking about you and your meeting for weeks. She was so excited for you. She would have never let this intentionally happen. As soon as we saw what had happened, we rushed her to clean it off. She's very upset and thinks that you want nothing to do with her. Please understand that this was a freak accident and the responsible party will get the full wrath of the team. I'm glad that you are getting a second appointment, just don't write off Kels, please._  
 _-Steph”_  
“Let's go home Lyssa.” Steph says to her girlfriend, who nods and helps her stand with a still attached Kelley. “We're going to take you to my place, okay Kelley?” Steph asks and gets an immediate nod. The ride home feels long, Stephanie lives on the very edge of the area for their school. Her neighbor, Julie, goes to the other high school in town. When they pull up, Alyssa takes Kelley inside while Stephanie notices her neighbor walking up to her door. “What are you doing home Johnston?”  
“Couldn't I ask the same Steph?” Julie replies after she turns around, giving a small smile.  
“My friend has had a shit day. You?”  
“Same, actually. She got into a fight with someone important to her and she regrets some of the things she said.” Julie said scuffing the ground.  
“Chris? Or Yolo?” Stephanie asks , genuinely curious.  
“Solo. It was pretty rough” JJ said, looking towards the door.  
“Are you guys really not going to ever tell me her name?” Steph asks, exasperated. It had been years and she's only gotten a first initial and a last name. And that's only from being soccer rivals.  
“We're in too deep now haha. Good luck with your friend. I hope they feel better.” Julie says before she walks off. Steph heads inside and joins Alyssa and Kelley on the couch.  
________  
“Hey, where is she?” Julie asks as she enters her house to only see Christen. Hope had been catatonic when they found after their coach had told them what happened during her meeting. When they had sat next to her, she broke. Saying she acted out of her immediate anger and how she probably ruined any potential future she had with Kelley. Christen pointed to the direction of the bathroom.  
“I think she's washing up her arms.” Christen said sadly. They both wait on the couch when Hope decides to join them. She showed them the note from Kelley's friend and curled up between her friends.  
“I feel bad, I shouldn't have lashed out like that, but part of me is still upset. At Kelley for not telling her friend. At her friend for being an idiot. I mean who draws on foreheads anymore?” Hope grumbled. “I don't know what to do. I'm overwhelmed.” She leans heavily on Christen and sighs.  
“We can't tell you what to do here Hope. You'll have to do what you think needs to be done.” Julie said while rubbing her back. Hope just nodded and suggested a movie.  
_______  
When Kelley woke up the next morning being held. She slowly untangled herself from Steph, only to see that she was the littlest spoon of a spoon train. She stood up from Steph's too big bed. She went through Stephanie's dresser and borrowed sweats and a tshirt. When she gets to the bathroom and removes Alyssa's sweatshirt, she sees a response to Steph's message.  
_“Kelley, I'm sorry for letting my anger speak for me yesterday. But I am still upset. With you and your friend. But I'm not cutting you out of my life. I promise. But I am asking for a break. Just so I can collect my thoughts and focus on my next interview. I miss you already._  
 _-Hope ❤️_  
Kelley's chest felt tight. But it wasn't forever right? Trying to remain positive, Kelley just took a shower before she left a heart on her wrist for Hope.  
_______  
“WE’RE GOING TO THE SHIP! WE’RE GOING TO THE SHIP!” Kelley and her teammates shouted as they walked into their locker room after winning during penalties in the semifinals. Kelley was feeling great. She scored a goal and she actually got a response from Hope yesterday. Even if it just was a smiley face after she had wished her luck on the game Kelley had remembered her talking about weeks ago.  
Kelley showered last, she was too busy celebrating to shower, but Alyssa was her ride and and she didn't want to keep her waiting. When she walks out of the locker room, she immediately stops. Alyssa has Steph pressed against the wall and they're kissing like there's no tomorrow.  
“Ahem. I get it, you got a shutout. And we are going to the finals, but I'm starving guys.” Kelley says, causing Alyssa to jerk away from Steph who grumbles and starts stomping away with her girlfriend in tow.  
“You're a real buzz kill KO, you know that?” Steph said quickly, power walking.  
“You love me.” Kelley smirked and skipped next to Stephanie.  
“We do love you Kels. We do love her Steph.” Alyssa cuts in, squeezing her hand. “Besides, you're staying at my place tonight.” She continued with a smirk. Kelley gagged and Steph laughed as Alyssa opened the car doors for them. Stephanie blasted music and the girls head to their weekly dinner.  
_____  
“We're playing my neighbors team. She told me this morning.” Steph mentions as she ties her hair up. Her and Kelley always got ready for games together. It was their ritual. Lys was reading in the corner, knee bouncing up and down to try and exert some nervous energy.  
“Stephy, KO, here. We're all putting black face paint on.” Alex said her face lathered in paint as she tossed them the tube.  
“Yeah. We're going Lexa as fuck.” Tobin replied, eyes messily covered. That's why Alex looked insane.  
“Oh dear god.” Steph muttered as she saw Tobin stand next to Alex. “What did you do?” She asked before she started cackling. Alyssa walked over and grabbed the tube.  
“I don't know how I feel about this. Tobin, you look terrifying.” She commented as she read the tube.  
“What about Alex?? We have the same look.” Tobin asked, obviously butt hurt. They ignored her and continued to discuss the idea.  
“Well whatever we do” Stephanie gestures to herself and Alyssa. “will just appear on the other. So only one will have to do it. Let's just do lines. And forget that that ever happened.” Steph looked pointedly at Tobin and Alex. As they went to wash Tobin’s face, Alyssa drew one line under both of Steph's eyes and smiled softly before hugging her. Kelley smiled at her friends before drawing two lines under her right eye and wrote a quick note the Hope warning her about the paint on her thigh.  
_____  
“What is that Solo?” Megan asked after lacing her cleats up.  
“What are you talking about?” Hope’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Megan just turned her to the mirror where she saw the two stripes under her right eye. She immediately began searching her body for a not from Kelley, finding it on her thigh.  
“Sorry Hope, my whole team is doing this for the game today xx.” Hope smiled and drew a heart on her wrist before taping it up. She huddles with Christen and JJ before heading out to the field.  
________  
It was a rough game. Kelley's entire body hurt and she was thankful for the whistle that signaled halftime. She walked to the locker room with Alyssa, who was trying to take off her gloves.  
“That team is insane. Especially Press. I think she's going to break my wrist.” She commented as she examined her hands. The score was still 0-0, both sides getting desperate for a goal.  
“You're telling me. She tackles like a beast. Tobin can barely keep up with her.” Steph joins them looking confused. She whips her head from Kelley to the field until she runs into her girlfriend.  
“Guys.. I think. Maybe. Ugh.” Stephanie was frazzled and trying to to process what she had seen every time she tried to score. “Okay. Listen. I think Solo might be your Hope.” She rushed out, looking Kelley in the eyes.  
“What? Steph. C’mon. There's no way.” Kelley said. Immediately getting fidgety.  
“I'm serious KO. She has the same two lines that you have. And the top one is even smeared like yours. If we draw a corner you'll see. Or try and score. I swear.” Steph explains with a frown before chugging water.  
“She could be right.” Is all Alyssa added before making her girlfriend slow down on the water.  
“Maybe. I'll be back.” Kelley said before jogging to Kling. “Kling. Try and draw a corner when you run up, okay?” Kelley asked, pleading with her eyes.  
“For sure officer KO.” Kling saluted and walked towards the field again. Kelley followed, keeping an eye out for Solo.  
__________  
With five minutes left of regulation, Kelley had one of the midfielders switch spots with her, she needed to see if it was her Hope. She's running ahead of Tobin who was weaving in and out of their opponents. Tobin crosses the ball and Kelley beats her defender and then it's just her and Solo. She immediately wavers, seeing the lines on her cheek. The keepers jaw drops and goes still just as Kelley shakes herself out of it and launches the ball into the left corner of the net. Hope looks sad but she's smiling and Kelley's teammates are swarming her. When they are done celebrating, Kelley sends a deep smirk to Hope and winks before she runs back to her original spot on the field. They manage to hold off Hope’s team and win 1-0. Her team immediately starts celebrating. Steph is being spun around by Alyssa and Kelley just smiles at them and looks around the field. Kling and Tobin try to lift Kelley up, but she pushes them off, looking towards Hope.  
“Go get her, you dummy!” Alex yells. Kelley rolls her eyes and laughs before sprinting towards Hope at her bench. Hope turns after a blonde motions to Kelley. Hope is beaming as Kelley launches into her arms. After a few minutes of just holding each other, Kelley pulled back with a smirk.  
“I totally scored on you, Hope Solo.” She emphasized her last name, happy to finally know her. A pout instantly made its way to Hope’s face.  
“That doesn't count. I was distracted.” Hope said, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Kelley doesn't notice Stephanie stomping up to them until she hears Alyssa yell at her to stop.  
“What the fuck Yolo, it is you.” Steph said angrily as she stepped between them and got in her face. “You've got a lot of fucking explaining to do, after what you did to Kell. Do you know how fucking sad she was? Even after it was made clear its was a mistake you didn't talk to her.” Her volume kept increasing and Hope started frowning. Steph could hear Alyssa approaching and Kelley asking her to stop but before they could do anything, Christen lightly shoved Steph away from Hope.  
“Chill out Stephanie. You have no right to be pissed at Hope.” She said lowly. Steph bristled but was held back by Alyssa.  
“Baby, let it go. It's over and done with.” Alyssa said, Steph and Christen continued their glaring match.  
“Chris, stop. Hope and Kelley are happy. You both can cool it.” Julie said sternly. Grabbing Christen’s hand. “How about we treat the winners to ice cream.”  
“I like the way you think Johnston.” Steph replied before sticking her hand out to Christen. “Truce?”  
“Truce. Don't come at my family like that again or we'll have real issues.” Christen says as she shakes Steph's hand with a smirk. Stephanie just returns the smirk before grabbing Alyssa's hand and leading her to the locker room. Kelley grimaced as she heard something about a reward that Steph owed her soulmate.  
“Are they always that gross?” Hope asked with a blush.  
“It's gotten a lot better honestly, Steph used to be way more open about their intimate life.” Kelley shrugged.  
“Trust me, I know how healthy their sex lives are. Our bedrooms face each other and she leaves the window open.” Julie said and Christen nodded. “C’mon babe, let's let them actually have time together.”  
As they walked away, Kelley used the inside of her jersey to wipe the face paint off. She watched the marking disappear from Hope’s face and smiled.  
“You're beautiful, you know. I'd always tried to imagine what you'd look like and God, it's unreal. I can't believe you're standing in front of me.” Kelley said, looking into Hope’s eyes. Hope blushed and told Kelley she was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. “Can I kiss you?” Kelley asked, a blush settling over her face.  
“Of course.” Hope responded with a wide grin. Kelley closed the space between them and put her hands firmly on Hope’s hips before connecting their lips. A few moments later, they were interrupted by Steph whooping. They broke apart and Hope tried to hide her head in Kelley's neck after she saw Stephanie's phone out. “Well, I guess we'll have to revisit this later.” Hope mumbled before she took Kelley's hand to walk her to the locker room.  
_________  
After the girls went home for the night, Kelley sent a screenshot from Steph's instagram to Hope.  
_"Finafuckingly #mynewotp."_  
Hope laughed at the caption before smiling at the picture of her and Kelley kissing on the soccer field earlier. She texts Kelley back, asking for a copy. Before she climbs into bed, she smiles at the neat message that Kelley left on her wrist.  
_'I love you, Hope Solo.'_


End file.
